Le premier pas
by kittyfree
Summary: Un moment très particulier dans la vie de deux jeunes gens.


**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Genre : **UA, OOC

**Ndla : **petit onsehot qui à la base devait paraître pour la St-Valentin. Peut-être une deuxième partie si Mme la Muse ne se fait pas la malle. Mais au pire ça restera une petite histoire toute simple.

Merci à Bubul pour ses précieux encouragements. J'espère que les quelques modifications, apportées à l'idée de base, te plairont.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le premier pas**

**Terre, Sanc – dans un futur plus ou moins proche…**

« Duo ! Heero est arrivé ! tonna une voix aux bas des escaliers.

- Fais-le monter m'man ! répondit tout aussi discrètement un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans. »

Il y eut encore quelques mots échangés au rez-de-chaussée avant que le son étouffé des pas, grimpant quatre à quatre le vieil escalier de bois, ne se fit entendre.

« 'lut Duo.

- Pose-toi cinq minutes… j'ai presque fini, dit l'interpellé sans même daigner jeter un œil au nouvel arrivant et meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, Heero Yuy. »

Résolu à terminer la montagne de travail que ses profs lui avaient généreusement donné, Duo s'était promis, le matin même, qu'il ne dévisserait pas ses fesses de sa chaise avant d'avoir tout terminé.

Qui avait dit que l'université rimait avec liberté ?

L'étudiant griffonna encore une bonne demi-heure avant de se décider à poser son stylo. Tel un chat, il s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer une ou deux vertèbres de sa nuque par la même occasion. Puis, il daigna enfin faire face à son ami en faisant effectuer à sa chaise une rotation de 180 degrés.

Duo s'attendait déjà à se faire incendier pour le poireautage en règle qu'il venait d'imposer à Heero car ce dernier était loin d'être un maître zen dans cette discipline. En règle générale, il préférait arpenter la pièce de long en large comme un lion dans sa cage et maugréer des paroles inintelligibles pour le commun des mortels.

Nous pouvons donc facilement imaginer la surprise de Duo, lorsqu'il trouva son ami sagement assis en travers de son lit.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes allongées, il semblait observer, avec une étrange mais intense concentration, l'enveloppe posée en évidence sur ses cuisses.

« Heero ? »

Répondant à l'appel de son nom, le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard bleu sans expression.

« Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Duo en quittant sa chaise pour venir prendre place à ses côtés. C'est quoi cette lettre ?

- Ils m'ont répondu, répondit-il en le fixant avec sérieux.

- Ils t'ont répondu, répéta son ami un peu perdu par le manque évident de détail. Qui t'a répondu ? De quoi tu me par… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut avant même d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. Les yeux de Duo s'arrondirent de surprise avant de laisser apparaître une étincelle de curiosité évidente dans ses iris violets.

« Sérieux ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Tu es accepté ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Duo finisse par purement et simplement exploser.

« Comment ça tu ne l'as pas ouverte ?! Mais tu attends quoi pour le faire ?! Ca fait des mois que tu me pompes l'air avec cette réponse et maintenant que tu l'as entre les mains, tu ne veux pas savoir ?! »

Heero se leva avec brusquerie en laissant tomber la fameuse missive sur le sol. Durant quelques instants, il sembla hésiter à la ramasser mais finalement il renonça à cette idée.

« Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il d'une voix grave en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Tu ne…

- J'ai la trouille Duo ! le coupa-t-il avec une réelle appréhension peinte sur son visage. Je suis mort de trouille ! Et s'ils avaient rejeté ma candidature ?

- Dis pas de conneries Yuy ! T'es le meilleur. La réincarnation d'Einstein sur cette foutue planète. »

Cette réflexion eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire en coin à Heero mais cet intermède fut de courte durée.

« Il y a tant de choses en jeu… tout mon avenir en fait.

- On en a déjà discuté. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne sois pas admis. Et même si c'était le cas, je te rappelle que tu n'en mourras pas. Tu pourras toujours réessayer l'année prochaine.

- Je ne veux plus attendre Duo ! J'en ai ma claque de galérer, de bosser comme un dingue à côté des cours pour réussir à ne pas crever de faim ! Cette bourse c'est… c'est…

- Je sais, intervint son ami plus calmement lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était sur les nerfs. »

Puis, Duo se laissa glisser au bas du lit pour s'asseoir purement et simplement sur le parquet de sa chambre. D'un geste assuré, il prit l'enveloppe que Heero avait laissé choir quelques minutes plus tôt et se mit à l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

Le papier était épais et luxueux, d'un blanc immaculé. Seule l'adresse du destinataire et les armoiries de l'université étaient visibles.

La meilleure faculté de la galaxie, pensa Duo.

L'équivalent du St-Graal aux yeux de Heero.

La seule à proposer une aide financière complète pour ses étudiants les plus doués.

L'université qui n'ouvrait ses portes qu'à dix boursiers par an.

Dix sur des milliers de postulations.

« C'est une grande enveloppe, fit très justement remarquer Duo. C'est plutôt bon signe non ? »

Heero, toujours debout au milieu de la chambre, fixa la missive en silence.

« Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? proposa son ami. »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Tu sais, quoi qu'il arrive les dés sont jetés. La réponse est là-dedans et te torturer pendant des heures n'y changera rien. »

Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de son ami, ou tout simplement au fait qu'il était resté suffisamment au pied du mur pour se lancer. Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, elles eurent au moins le mérite de faire réagir Heero.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en direction de Duo avant de s'installer à son tour sur le sol face à lui. Il prit ensuite l'enveloppe que lui tendait son vis-à-vis et la décacheta avec un tremblement à peine perceptible.

Durant des secondes qui semblèrent des heures, Duo observa avec une grande attention son visage afin d'y déceler un début de réponse. Mais son ami demeura de marbre ce qui commença sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Après une éternité, Heero daigna enfin lever son regard sur lui.

« Alors ? demanda l'étudiant presque avec appréhension. »

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire « king size » qui illumina complètement le visage du brun.

« Yes !!!! s'exclama Duo avant de purement et simplement lui sauter au cou. »

Propulsés par leur poids respectif, ils s'affalèrent lourdement sur le sol dans un monstrueux éclat de rire.

« Tu m'étouffes ! s'exclama Heero avec amusement. »

Duo ne se fit pas prier et roula sur le côté pour le libérer.

« Je te l'avais dit ! Les doigts dans le nez cette admission !

- C'est vrai, tu me l'avais dit, concéda son ami avec toujours cette joie intense sur le visage. »

Ils restèrent ainsi allongés sur le sol durant quelques minutes encore, savourant cette victoire tant méritée. Puis, Heero tourna son visage vers son ami.

« Duo ?

- Mhm ? répondit ce dernier en observant paresseusement les ombres danser sur son plafond.

- Cette admission signifie que je vais partir.

- Je sais.

- Pendant quatre ans.

- Je sais. »

Duo l'avait toujours poussé sur cette voix. Il l'avait encouragé, aidé sans jamais faiblir car il savait à quel point le potentiel de Heero était énorme. Son intelligence et son assiduité au travail étaient hors norme. Il méritait d'accéder à ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans cette galaxie même si cela signifiait pour Duo de perdre son meilleur ami, la personne qui le comprenait le mieux, celui qu'il …

Duo tourna son visage vers celui de Heero. La joie avait laissé la place à quelque chose de plus mélancolique dans l'expression du brun.

« Tu verras, quatre ans ça passe super vite ! poursuivit Duo sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Et puis, tu auras tellement de boulot que tu n'auras même pas le temps de penser à autre chose. »

Le jeune boursier laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. Mais cela n'effaça pas tout à fait la soudaine réserve qui semblait avoir gagné son expression.

« Mais avant ton départ, il nous faut mettre en place un plan d'attaque, déclara le jeune étudiant avec une conviction. Tout d'abord, nous allons t'organiser une super fête d'adieu. Un truc de ouf ! Tu seras tellement cuit le lendemain que tu seras content de te débarrasser de tes potes. »

Avec énergie, Duo se releva.

« Je vais appeler Trowa et Quatre.

- Je ne pars que dans trois mois Duo.

- Raison de plus pour s'amuser ! Parce que franchement les adieux larmoyants dans les spatioports… c'est pas mon truc, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main à Heero. »

Ce dernier attrapa la paume tendue et d'un mouvement souple se remit à son tour sur ses pieds.

« Souris Heero ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! tonna Duo en quittant la chambre.

- Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, répéta son ami d'une voix calme avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et de lui emboîter le pas. »

* * *

**Terre, spatioport de Sanc – trois mois plus tard**

Heero avait passé tous les contrôles de sécurité. Installé dans la salle d'attente du spatioport, il attendait la prochaine navette en partance pour L1 en écoutant de la musique dans son G-MP3. Pour passer le temps, il observait les allées et venus des gens à travers les murs transparents (mais non moins par balle) de la zone de départ.

Il y avait des personnes qui accompagnaient un membre de leur famille et d'autres qui semblaient flâner de boutique hors de prix en boutique encore plus hors de prix. Les gens parlaient, s'engueulaient, riaient ou somnolaient selon les cas. Et ni la foule, ni le bruit ambiant ne paraissaient réellement les déranger.

Perdu dans sa contemplation du monde _extérieur_, Heero sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon (cadeau de ses amis qui s'étaient cotisés pour son départ… le téléphone pas le pantalon).

Un sourire apparut en coin sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro.

« Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi on dirait, dit-il en décrochant. »

Un rire bien connu se fit entendre.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Duo à l'autre bout de la ligne. Alors, toujours sur Terre ?

- Pour encore un quart d'heure.

- Et tu es prêt pour l'aventure de ta vie ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est _l'aventure de ma vie _mais je crois que j'ai un peu le trac, avoua Heero en constatant que l'une de ses jambes sautillait sur place de manière totalement autonome.

- C'est ce que je vois, répondit son interlocuteur en riant.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, je te rappelle que… commença le brun avant de s'interrompre. Comment ça c'est ce que tu « vois » ?

- Regarde devant toi. »

Heero obéit et passa son regard sur la foule qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur une silhouette familière qui était nonchalamment appuyée contre l'un des piliers du grand hall.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les _adieux larmoyants _dans les spatioports ?

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à éviter le côté _larmoyant _de nos adieux, répondit son meilleur ami avec un demi-sourire sur le visage.

- Comme si tu pouvais t'en empêcher, se moqua Heero qui connaissait son côté cœur d'artichaut. »

Le sourire s'agrandit encore un peu.

« Ne sois pas si sûr de toi Yuy. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

- Tu parles. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est à peine si tu sais mentir. »

Face à cette affirmation, l'expression de Duo se fit plus sérieuse.

« J'ai pourtant réussi à te mentir pendant plusieurs années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Heero en se calant un peu plus dans son siège. Là, tu m'intrigues. »

De toute évidence, il ne prenait pas du tout au sérieux les paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Disons que c'était plus de l'omission qu'un réel mensonge.

- Développe.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Au point où on en est, je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais. Au pire je serai furieux mais je ne pourrai pas venir te casser la figure, plaisanta Heero. »

Mais il finit par perdre sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami, lui, demeurait toujours aussi impassible.

« Tu commences à m'inquiéter là, dit-il en le dévisageant. Y a vraiment un malaise ? »

Duo détourna son regard pendant quelques instants. Son hésitation était plus que flagrante.

_Les passagers pour le vol numéro 1225 à destination de L1 sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement ZW-2. Je répète, les passagers pour le vol numéro 1225 à destination de L1 sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement ZW-2. Merci de votre attention._

« Duo ? insista le brun.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une mauvaise idée, murmura son ami plus pour lui même qu'à son intention.

- Peut-être mais maintenant tu es là, alors crache le morceau ! »

A travers la vitre, Heero put le voir ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans pouvoir se décider à parler.

Duo finit par fermer les yeux.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence religieux.

Puis, le jeune homme sembla se décider. Il encra son regard dans celui de Heero avec détermination. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de sentir un frisson grimper le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'obtenir la réponse à sa question.

« Je t'aime, dit Duo d'une voix décidée. Ca fait très longtemps que je t'aime en fait. Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire parce que… parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Faire le premier pas n'est jamais évident mais lorsqu'il s'agit de son meilleur ami… et qu'en plus on est gay… ça relève presque de l'exploit. Mais comme tu pars pendant quatre ans… je… je sais pas… c'est peut-être égoïste mais je voulais que tu le saches. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Voilà… c'est fait, dit Duo un peu gêné. Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, j'aurai au moins eu la satisfaction de t'avoir dit la vérité. »

_Les passagers pour le vol numéro 1225 à destination de L1 sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement ZW-2. Je répète, les passagers pour le vol numéro 1225 à destination de L1 sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement ZW-2. Merci de votre attention._

« Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux Heero, termina son ami avant de raccrocher. »

Durant quelques instants encore, les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence. Puis, Duo fit apparaître un pseudo sourire, style « désolé mon pote » avant de décrocher son regard et de s'en aller.

* * *

« Bienvenu Monsieur Yuy, dit l'hôtesse en contrôlant son billet, votre place est au fond de l'appareil.

- Merci, répondit machinalement Heero sans faire attention une seule minute au sourire charmeur de la jeune femme. »

Une fois assis, il observa le décor à travers le hublot de la navette.

Il quittait la Terre pour quatre années.

Une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Heero enfonça sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit son téléphone.

Sur l'écran de veille, il pouvait voir une photo de ses amis. Elle avait été prise lors de la fête organisée pour son départ.

Ses yeux finirent tout naturellement par se poser sur le visage souriant de Duo.

Son ami Duo…

Il pouvait encore entendre dans sa tête les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites.

Celles qui changeraient à jamais leur relation.

Celles qui pourraient, peut-être, le faire descendre de cet appareil.

Heero inspira profondément avant de se caller plus profondément dans son siège. D'un geste décidé, il éteignit son téléphone.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Et pendant que la navette se préparait au décollage, il espéra silencieusement que Duo saurait lui pardonner.

**Fin**


End file.
